


Hermione's Secret

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione wanted to keep her relationship a secret from others.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Hermione's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll: 4-18-20. I picked the trope: Secret Relationship and pairing Hermione/Loki. I came up with this and used Grammarly as my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione giggled as she opened her gift from her secret admirer. It was an emerald shaped teardrop necklace. 

"Here, allow me, love," Loki whispered the last word in her ear as he gently hooks the necklace around her neck.

"This is beautiful, Loki! I'm assuming it's from you?" she winked at him.

Loki slide in next to her, gently patting her knee. "I thought we're supposed to keep our relationship secret, Hermione?"

Hermione exhaled out, huffily, "Well, that's when we had started seeing each other secretly. I thought the others wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't take this God of Mischief to kindly to date their war heroine? Lest you forget, my dear, I was a war hero too." He hummed softly in her ear.

She gasped when he licked her neck. "Loki, the others…they will be here in…" her voice trailed off as he kissed her.

"Why hide our relationship in plain sight? Thor guessed it weeks ago," he purred.

"Really, when?"

"At mother's birthday celebration."

"Damn."


End file.
